I am a What?
by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Crappy title. Awesome story. OC/RAI, OC/CLAY, OC/CHASE, JACK/ASHELY\KATNAPPE. DIFFERENT OC FOR EACH ONE.
1. Chapter 1

_**I only own Chrystashia, her four nicknames, her brother, her sister, and her mother Christina. Nothing and I mean Nothing else.**_

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's dream and point of view.}

**I open my eyes to see the same thing that I have been seeing since we met Chase Young. He and a woman were argueing about some thing. The woman was at least 8 1/2 months pregnant.**

**"Chase, if you drink the potion, so will I."**

**"But, Christina, the babies! If you drink the potion, our children might die."**

**"I just don't want to lose you Chase, I love you too much. We'll die without you. Please. If you don't want me to drink the Lao Mang Lo soup, then you don't."**

**"But you four will be better of without me!"**  
**"No we won't! I'll die without you near me, then the children will die along with me!"**

**"Okay. If I drink the soup then you can, but only if I do so first."**  
**"I wouldn't have it any other way, Chase."**

**Then Chase kissed the woman, Christina, on the cheek."I knew there was a good reason to me marring you."**  
**"And I am glad that you asked me, Chase."**

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's point of view}

I wake up breathing heavaly. I have been dreaming that dream for over a year now. I have no idea how I'm related to that, but I had a fealing that I was.

I got up out of my room. (A year after Rai got promoted to Shoku Warrior, we each got our own rooms. Rai got the biggest, I got the second largest , since we had started dating he had been over protective and wanted me close to him, then it was Omi, then Kimiko, and Clay got the smallest.) I started taking a walk when my stomach started to feel like its on fire. I looked at my stomach to see some thing starting to show. It looked like a dragon. It actually looked a little like Chase Young. The only difference was it was smaller, black, and it looked, well, younger and like a girl. I freaked out and screamed like I have never screamed before. Then I fainted from the pain.

"Are you okay?"

Raimundo Pedrosa, Shoku Warrior, asked me as soon as he knew I was awake.

"Yeah, but some thing strange happened. Last night, I had the strange dream that I have been dreaming for a while. I woke up and started taking a walk and started to feel like my stomach was burning. I look down and see something wierd. That's why I screamed."

I noticed every one else was asleep in the chairs that are set out for visiters of the injured\wounded, sick, or they are here for support. Then I showed him the strange marking that just appeared last night. It wasn't as dark as it was last night. In fact, it was bearily visible, but Ria saw it none the less.

"Get some more sleep, Tasha. I'm going to see if I could find out what that symbol means, if it means anything, that is."

"Thanks."

As soon as he left, I had a different dream this time.


	2. Chapter 2

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's dream and point of view.}

I open my eyes to see Chase, Christina, Hannibal Roy Bean, and his stupid bird, Ying-Ying. "I'll take the potion, but only if you have enough for my wife, Bean."

"Yes, I have enough potion for the both of you."

"Good."

Hannibal handed the soup to Christina and Chase. "You sure you want to drink this with me, Christina?"

"Yes, I am sure that I want to drink this with you."

Chase and Christina both drank at the same time. They also transformed at the same time. He was dark green while she was light green. After the transformation, Christina doubled over in pain. Chase ran over to see if she was okay. She was crying. "The babies... the babies... the babies are..."

Chase was getting upset. "I told you you shouldn't have drank the soup and now the babies are..."

"Just fine. A lot stronger, but fine."

Now Chase was crying. He was crying tears of joy because his two daughters, his son, and his wife would be with him forever.

"I love you Christina. I love you, Chrystashia, Natashia, and Chrstian, and I will always love you."

"And I will always love you, Chrystashia, Natashia, and Wesley."

Chase sent Hannibal Roy Bean to the Ying-Yang world. Then he and Christina went back to their human form. She held his hand tight, and they started walking.

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's point of view}

I woke up gasping and clutching my stomach where the mark was. I looked at it to find that was glowing and was much darker now then compared to when Rai was here. I got out of the bed in the infirmary.

"Rai, help!"

I kept yelling then next thing I know I am at the Shen Gong Yu vault. Chase and Wuya were there. They had thier backs to me. Chase was holding some thing. "Where. Is. Raimundo."

Wuya turned around to answer me but stopped when she saw my stomach. "Chase, I think you might want to look at this."

"What is it Wuya."

Chase asked while he was turning around. It turned out that the some thing was a some one. And that some one was Rai. Wuya pointed to my stomach. Chase looked and paled. "Drop my boyfriend, NOW!"

They didn't answer me since they were still looking at my stomach.

"Come, Wuya, I have to show you something."

Chase disapeared. Wuya went after him. When Chase disapeared, Raimundo fell to the ground. I softened his fall. A drop at the height he was at wouldv'e killed him. He moaned as I lifted his head onto my lap. I screamed for help. Finally some one found us. Omi asked me "What happened? Are you okay? Is Raimundo okay? Why do you have a tatoo? When did you get a tatoo? Why does your tatoo look like Chase Young? When can I get a tatoo too?"

"Omi, Chase and Wuya were here, no SGW were stolen, I am fine and so is Rai, it's not a tatoo, last night, no idea, and when Master Fung allows you to and when you have enough money."

Omi looked both glad and sad. Glad that I was okay and sad that he couldn't get a tatoo. "Go get Master Fung, please, Omi."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can, Sis. Man, I still can't get used to calling you 'Sis' instead of 'Bro'."

"I know."

Omi took off and after a few minutes, Raimundo woke up. I asked him if he was okay. He groaned in response. He asked if any Shen Gong Wu were stolen.

"Not a thing was stolen. Did you find anything out about my new mark?"

"Yes, it only shows on those who were born with the curse of the Lao Mang Lo soup are near their birth parents, or are sixteen years of age. What were your dreams about again?"

I explained my two dreams to him. A couple of times he butted in with a few comments and/or questions like '"Since when did Chase have a wife and kids."' It became annoying after a while so I whacked him in the arm when I say in his eyes that he was going to say some thing. "Wow, I am dating a Young."

"Posibily. There could be another girl with a brother and sister with the same exact names. Besides what about Jackie. The dreams say absolutly nothing about him."

"True, but that could be you and your brother and sister. Speaking of which tomorrow is the anaversery. Would you like me to come with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Get some sleep, Tasha."

"Why do you call me that?"

"What, Tasha? I call you that because no one else does and I wanted a name that only I call you. Is that okay?"

I nodded my head yes, gave him a kiss, then went to my room. Needless to say, I had another dream.


	3. Chapter 3

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's dream and point of view.}

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Spicer. What may I do for you?"

"We want our son back. We brought ten dragons for trade."

"Thank you. Just like other ordinary children, he was very annoying. Christina, please bring Jack Spicer."

Christina Young brought out two children. One of each gender. "She wanted to see him off. Chrysti, say by to Jack."

"By, Jackie, come back soon."

"I thought you said you didn't like children."

"Correction, I said I don't like ordinary children. Chrysti and her siblings are very special."

"Oh yeah, how special?"

"Her parents traded their imortal souls for some soup."

"And her mother was pregnant with her and her siblings. See."

Christina pointed to Chrysti, and Chrysti was in her dragon form. She was black with some light and dark blue. The Spicers, except Jack who knew about Chrysti's specialty, freaked out. Out of the shadows come two more dragons. One is male and dark blue with some black. The other one is light blue, some black, and is female. "Hey Sis, is Jackie leaving already?"

"Sadly, Sis, sadly. But I told him to come back soon. Didn't I Jackie?"

"Yup. And I hope to also."

This time the male dragon spoke. "Hey, Jackson, your parents look freaked."

"Yeah, well that's because we are freaked, you little freaks."

Chase and Christina zoomed over to the elder Spicers. Jason Spicer was held in the air by Christina by the throat. Jessica Spicer was held at the throat by Chase. Both were in their dragon forms. "Do. Not. Speak. About. Our. Kids. Like. That. Again. Got. It?"

Now, the Spicer family is not easily scared, But the Young family made the two scared so much, one even looked ready to pee their pants. The three dragon children turned back to kids. Chrysti was wearing a black dress with dark blue and light blue splatters. It spilt on the right some to show her stomach. On her stomach, there was a black dragon. Chrysta was wearing a dress that split on the left to show hers. Nat's was a light blue dragon. Her dress was light blue and splattered with black and dark blue. Chrs was wearing shorts that were dark blue with black and light blue splatters. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so you could see his birthmark at full view. It was dark blue.

The tripletes said "By Jackie. See you soon"

Chase and his wife let down the other two adults. "Get your child and go. Never come back. Do not ever let us see your face again."

Nobody noticed that Jessica Spicer took Chrysti as they took Jack. That is every one but Jack. As the Spicers' left, Jack saw that Chrysti was missing.

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's point of view}

I woke and started to cry. It's true. I am Chase and Christina Youngs' missing daughter. I went to the only person I trusted. I only hoped that he was awake. "Tasha, what's the matter?"

I told Rai about how I was illeagly adopted from the Youngs to the Spicers. I am surprised he could understand me while I was in tears. He sat down on his bed and pulled me into his lap and rocked me till I eventually fell asleep in his arms. He tucked me into his bed and got a extra blanket from the closet. He laid down beside me, on top of the covers, and pulled the extra blanket over him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his bare chest. This was the first time since we met my biological father that I had a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

{Chase's point of view}

"Christina, Nat, Crys! You will never guess who I found!"

"Neither will you, Daddy."

Natashia came in with her brother, mother, and the idiot, who's parents took one of my baby girls, Jack Spicer (who was in a panther's mouth). "I found the bafoon sneaking into our room. He didn't see me yet and I took advantage of that. I got the panther to get him."

Then Jack started talking. "Mr. Chase, sir, you have an awesome family..."

He would have said some thing else but Chrys tied up his hands while Natalie but a wad of stinky, dirty socks in his mouth. After that Chrs said "He screams like a girly girl."

I kicked Spicer out and told my family what Wuya and I saw. "So the girl that I fought last year is my sister? Sweet!"

That's my girl. Strange yet cute. I love her all the same. "Tomorrow, I'm going to go get her. Would any of you like to cime with me?"

"No, Dad, we have to get the place ready for her. Expecially her room. It still has her crib in it. We also have to get her some extra clothes just in case hers get ruined. And that's just the begining."

I sighed even though I knew that my little boy was right. So I helped get her room ready till 11:00 p.m. I was ready at 3:45 a.m. I left at 4 so that I got there at 5. Every young monk but my daughter was up. 'perfect.' I jumped down till I was on a roof of the closest temple to the training monks. "I think you have some one of mine."

"We have nothing of your's, Chase Young."

"Omi, Omi, Omi. I did not say some thing. I said some one. I believe Raimundo knows who I am talking about."

"You are not taking her! Dragon Ex Cu Formation."

The monks got into their little formation and we faught. A little while later only the xiaolin dragon of the Wind was left. "Ready to give her up."

"Never."

Raimundo charged foreward, but some one stopped him. "Rai, stop! I will go with you, Chase, but only if you stop hurting my family."

Each monk was upset, but the dragon of wind was the most. "But, Tasha, he has no soul! He will most likely force you to drink his stupid soup. Besides, I don't want to lose you."

Chrystashia went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she kissed Omi on the head. Then she hugged Clay, xiaolin dragon of Earth, and Kimiko, xiaolin dragon of Fire. Then she spoke with a sad voice "Bye guys."

She came up to me. I put my arm around her, and she elbowed me in the stomach and gave me a death glare enough to kill a thousand of my strongest warriors. Then she ran out of arms lenght. "Just because you are my birth father, does not mean I have to like it. Oh, and I am not yours. I will never be yours."

"Why did you kiss those to boys back there?"

"Raimundo is my boyfriend. Omi is like a little brother to me. I even helped raise him when he was a baby."

'Hmm. I will not have my daughter date some xiaolin dragon. I will find a demon to be her boyfriend.' Soon we were back home. I told one of the panthers to go get Christina and the kids. A minute later, Chrs, Natalie, and Christina came running down the stairs. "Hey, no running down the stairs."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Natalie, show your sister to her room, please."

"Yes sir, Daddy."

My daughters left the room.

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's point of view}

"We didn't know what you wanted your room to look like, so we only added a bed and a closet with 16 year old clothes."

"Thanks. Please leave me alone. I would like to take a nap."

"Okay, I will come back in time for lunch."

I nodded my head. After she left I put up my stuff that I brought from the temple. Then I set up my own gaurds. Then I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

{Chrys\Chrysti\Chrystashia\Chrysta\Chrystal's dream and point of view.}

Raimundo was making out with Kimiko. We were in a club. I was kissing some one else against my own will. I heard myself moan his name "Riley"

"Alright, we have a special surpise for all you young monks, no offence Chrs. Chrystashia Young will be singing a song for her boyfriend. Raimundo will be helping her."

I rushed up and got to the microphone. When I got up there Rai was already there. The music started and I knew what the song was. I had song it before. It was acually the song that I used to tell Rai that I had fallen for him. {Rai is outlined. Chrysti is bold}

"(Jai ho, Jai ho)

**I got (I got) shivers (shivers)**

**when you touch my face**

**I'll make you hot,**

**get all you got**

**I'll make you wanna say**

(Jai ho, Jai ho)

**I got (I got) fever (fever)**

**runnin' like a fire**

**For you I will go all the way**

**I'm wanna take you higher**

(Jai ho)

**I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it**

(Jai ho)

**This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it**

(Jai ho)

**You are the reason that I breathe**

(Jai ho)

**You are the reason that I still believe**

(Jai ho)

**You are my destiny,**

**Jai ho**

(Jai ho)

**No, there is nothin' that can stop us**

(Jai ho)

**Nothing can ever come between us**

(Jai ho)

**So come and dance with me, Jai ho**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me**

**C'mon catch me,**

**I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**Come and save me,**

**I need you now**

**I am yours forever,**

**yes forever I will follow**

**Any way and any day,**

**never gonna let go**

(Jai ho, Jai ho)

**Escape (escape) away (away)**

**I'll take you to a place**

**This fantasy of you and me**

**I'll never lose the chance**

(Jai ho, Jai ho)

**I can feel you**

**rushin' through my veins**

**There's an ocean in my heart**

**I will never be the same**

(Jai ho)

**Just keep it burnin',**

**yeah baby just keep it comin'**

(Jai ho)

**You're gonna find out,**

**baby I'm one in a million**

(Jai ho)

**You are the reason that I breathe**

(Jai ho)

**You are the reason that I still believe**

(Jai ho)

**You are my destiny,**

**Jai ho**

(Jai ho)

**No, there is nothin' that can stop us**

(Jai ho)

**Nothing can ever come between us**

(Jai ho)

**So come and dance with me,**

**Jai ho**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me**

**C'mon catch me,**

**I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**Come and save me, I need you now**

**I am yours forever,**

**yes forever I will follow**

**Any way on any day,**

**never gonna let go**

(Jai ho, Jai ho)

(Jai ho)

**I need you,**

**gonna make it**

(Jai ho)

**I'm ready,**

**so take it**

(Jai ho)

**You are the reason that I breathe**

(Jai ho)

**You are the reason that I still believe**

(Jai ho)

**You are my destiny,**

**Jai ho**

(Jai ho)

**No, there is nothin' that can stop us**

(Jai ho)

**Nothing can ever come between us**

(Jai ho)

**So come and dance with me,**

**Jai ho**

**You and me,**

**it's destiny**

(Jai ho)

**Baila, baila**

**Baila, baila**

(Jai ho)

**Baila, baila**

(Jai ho)"

Suddenly, everyone but Rai and I dissapeared. "So when did you start kissing Kimiko, Raimundo?"

"I went to sleep. Next thing I knew, here I was, kissing Kim. Who was that dude you were kissing, Chrystashia?

"I acually have never seen him before. But before the song I heard myself speak and a weird voice. Kinda like Wuya's voice when she is human, and said Riley. That might be his name. Do you remember this club, Rai?"

"Yeah. This is the club in Brazil. Wanna run away?"

"Where?"

"The beach"

"Sure."

Together, hand in hand, we ran. when we got to the beach. The sun was out, the waves were perfect hight to surf, there were abandoned surf boards on the ground, and we were in our bathing suits. Mine was a black bikini top and a black mini skirt. Rai had orange swimming trunks. "Wanna go catch some waves?"

"You are on, Air Boy."

"Let's do this, Death Girl."

We each grab a surf board. We were having fun but a gigantic shark ate most of my surf board. Rai came up to me and picked me up, bridal style, and carried me away from the shark. When we got to land, Rai was still carrying me. I smiled and pointed to a big beach blanket. He laid me down and then laid beside me so that he could kiss me. When we started kissing, every one was here. We were interupted by a beach ball hitting us. 12 year old Omi came running after the ball. "Wanna play beach ball with Clay and I, Raimundo and Chrysti, though I hardly believe you can beat us seeing as I am on Clay's team and not yours."

"All right that's it you little cheese ball. Your on. And we are going to beat you. Aren't we Rai."

Rai agreed with me and we raced Omi back to Clay. The game ended with 12:10 Rai/Chrys. Now Rai is giving Omi a knuckle sandwich for saying we cheated. Now my brother, sister, and sister-in-law, Ashely (Jackie finaly finaly asked her to marry him after dating for just about a couple months. They got married last week.) came over. I suggested a girl vs boy compatition with Omi as the ref. We all agreed and girls won. Now, It's Nat who is giving Omi a knuckle sandwitch. I go over to Clay and pushed him over to my sister. I knew that Clay liked her and she likes him. Clay

knocks into her and she lands on top of him. I nod to Rai to get him to blow a gust of wind to force her head down, thus making them kiss. It worked. Chase and Christina, or Mom and Dad, came and threatened Rai saying that they would kill him if he hurt me. I ran them off before they got an answer. I told Rai that I was going to lay on the beach towel. Later, Kimiko came. "I am sorry, Chrysti, for trying to take Rai from you. Here, I made some soup for you."

I tried the soup and it tasted weird. "What kind of soup is this, Kimmie?"

"Loa Mang Lo soup."

I dropped the soup canister and looked at my hands. My hands were now claws. I ran. When I was far from my friends and family, I looked back. I saw Kimiko jump Rai. Then she kissed him. I ran to her. I was seeing red.


End file.
